Victory in Motion
|}} |Stages = 6 |Goals = ?? no of goals ?? |RS = 240,000 |Gold = 120 |Manufacturer = Porsche |Main Reward = PORSCHE 917K}} Lights, Camber, Action!|In-game description.}} Victory in Motion will be an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 917K, after was updated. Victory in Motion starts June 12th 2018The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Sunday June 17th 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM Saturday June 23rd 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The PORSCHE 917K has been added to the Group 5 1970 Season series in the Endurance Prototypes group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Victory in Motion special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 01 (Pest Control) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Pest Control) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K on Red Bull Ring. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 01. Stage 02 ("Le Mans") Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Le Mans) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 917K on Circuit des 24 Heures. 10,400 (+ 2,600 CRB) and 1,890Fame }} For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 02. Stage 03 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 03. Stage 04 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 04. Stage 05 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000 and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 05. Stage 06 (stage name) :Editing Note: For details on how to edit special events, see User blog:RR3 Michael P/How do I edit pages for Special Events?, it lists all the parser details and gives an example. Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth and final stage (stage name) are rewarded with ??,000, ?? , and the PORSCHE 917K. Throughout the sixth and final stage, players will have to race the ??car name?? on ??circuit name(s)??. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory in Motion Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes